Despues de Mass effect
by Zambaks
Summary: Es el fin, los Reapers fueron destruidos y la guerra termino, el universo esta en paz, pero ¿Que sigue?, Los Mass Relay están destruidos, Shepard esta vivo y su tripulación también, ¿que les preparara este nuevo pero desconocido futuro?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes nombrados son propiedad de Bioware

Todo lo que puedo recordad…es cenisas, polvo , fuego y después… oscuridad…

NN: esta muy herido…, se esta desestabilizando…

NN: ¿Dra. Chakwas?

Dra. Chakwas: denme las lecturas… y déjenla pasa… ¡maldita sea ella viene conmigo!

NN: ¿Quién es usted?

Miranda: mi nombre es Miranda Lawson, y puede considerarme una experta en "anatomía del comandante"

:.. Chakw…

NN: mierda lo estamos perdiendo…

…

Shepard: bueno nunca pensé que la luz fuera tan molesta…, ¡Hola…! ¡Hay alguien…!

NN: Movimiento no errático, capacidad pulmonar buena, sensibilidad ocular adecuada… se ve bien comandante.

Una figura al comienzo difusa se presento frente al N7 que se cubría los ojos con su brazo derecho. ¿Mordin?, la figura tomo la forma de una salariano y extendio su mano de forma amigable…, la luz se volvió menos intensa, el N7 le dio un abrazo y un golpe en el hombro.

Shepard: todos están agradecidos contigo, el xenophase termino y lograste paz entre los salarios y los krogan… y creo que Wrex usara tu nombre en uno de sus hijos…

Mordin: exelente elección, buen nombre para una nueva generación de krogan, el futuro si duda luce prometedor

Shepard: ¿Pero si tu estas… eso significa que estoy…?

Mordin: si… cielo, elisyum, el final de todo, tranquilo, silencioso, reencuentros con amigos , familiares, amantes … en otras palabras agradable.

Shepard: asi parece…, asi que asi termino todo… ¿ganamos?

NN: eso es correcto, Comandante Shepard.

Shepard: ¡Thane!, el N7 se acerco al drell y le dio un apretón de manos, el drell le devolvió el saludo y una sonrisa.

Thane: se ve bien comandante, a pesar de las condiciones en las que terminaste.

Shepard: en mi defensa no quisieron tomar la opción de paz…, el trio no pudo evitar reir un poco.

Thane: Shepard me gustaría mostrarte a alguien, lo mas pronto posible… , de acuerdo, dijo el espectro que le costaba un poco mantenerse despierto.

Una tercera sombra apareció era una drell de una tonalidad azul, cuerpo delgado y estilizado, le regalo una sonrisa al N7 y le dijo: un placer conocerlo comandante Shepard, Thane me a dicho muchas cosas sobre usted, gracias por ayudar a Kolyat y por permitir a Thane irse en paz…

Shepard: la señora Krios asumo, el placer es mío… hacen una linda pareja , pero Thane por que la urgencia tenemos todo el tiempo, no es como si nos fuéramos a algún lado.

NN: En eso te equivoca Shepard…

Cuando el espectro se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia la vos , no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas…, pronunciando el nombre: Kaidan…

Kaidan: no luces mal Shepard un poco golpeado pero nada que una ducha no arregle, ambos amigos se abrazaron y sonrieron como si siempre hubiera estado juntos.

Shepard: que quieres decir con que no tengo tiempo, dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos cada vez le costaba mantenerlos abiertos…

Kaidan: caminemos shepard, luego que todos se despidieran, caminaron si rumbo fijo

Shepard: disculpa Kaidan no pude salvarte en , el espectro bajo su mirada

Kaidan. No te martirices por eso Shepard fue mi decisión, y no me arrepiento.

Ambos empezaron a caminar cada ves mas lejos de la luz principal y poco a poco Shepard empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

Estoy seguro que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda Kaidan, dijo Shepard que se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, si… Kaidan sonrio… tomo tiempo y esfuerzo pero logre poner un granito de arena en la batalla contra los geth, ya sabes "el universo" permitió que lograras algunas cosas, dijo Kaidan tocándose la cabeza…

Gracias, sabíamos que nos estabas vigilando de algún lado dijo Shepard con una sonrisa de satisfacción, asi que ¿Fundacion Kaidan Alenko? , dijo con tono de preocupación…

Shepard lo miro por unos minutos y dijo. Tomo un poco de tiempo y trabajo … y algunos favores pero si… Fundación Kaidan será para recibir niños huérfanos de todas la razas y ayudar a victimas de la guerra… pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer… te lo agradezco dijo Kaidan que se empezaba a ver un poco borroso, pero creo que es un adiós Shepard ,… no es tiempo de tenerte aquí…

Shepard: espera Kaida….

…

Al abrir los ojos Shepard vio que estaba en una cama de lo que parecía un hospital, la habitación contaba con un montón de aparatos medico y unas flores en una mesa de descanso, se podía ver al fondo dos sillas, cuando trato de levantarse sintió como si su cuerpo se fuera a romper, asi que lo hizo lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que una persona estaba dormida con su cabeza apoyada en la cama a sus pies…

Shepard: ¿Tali?

La persona se levanto lentamente dejando ver una mascara a un costado…

Tali: ¡Shepard!, rápidamente la quariana se abalanzo sobre el, y lo abrazo, diciendo: keelah gracias, gracias por no dejarlo ir…

Shepard:..Tali… costillas… dijo el espectro con falta de aire

La quariana se da cuenta de que esta usando mucha fuersa y lo suelta disculpándose una y otra vez

Tali: oh keelah lo siento mucho solo…,

Shepard: Tali, tu mascara ¿estas bien?, habia sacado su mano de la cara de la quariana

Tali: si… ella le regalo una sonrisa, no te preocupes he tomado algunos bióticos además con tus heridas la sala constantemente se esta desinfectando y esterilizado… es perfecto para mi. En ese momento ella se acerco al espectro y lo besa apasionadamente

Shepard: bueno eso esta mejor…, ¿donde estoy?

Tali: Estas en la Ciudadela, después del ultimo ataque la Joker detecto una señal tuya asi que fuimos lo mas pronto posible…pero sin el Mass Relay… tardamos mucho…

Shepard: ¿tardamos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo e estado inconsciente?

Tali: De verdad estas aquí… las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos…

Shepard: Tali, tranquila…

NN: dos años has estado fuera comandante…

Shepard: Dra. Chakwas…

Chakwas. Bienvenido de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos, comandante Shepard

Shepard:.. dos años… el N7 se tapo unos minutos la boca analizando toda la información que estaba recibiendo

Chakwas: un año en que la Normandy fuera reparada y llegara a la tierra, un año mas en estabilizarte…estuviste en peligro por varios meses…

Shepard:Me alegra que estuviera aquí Dra., ¿Cómo esta la tierra?

Chakwas: Tambien debería agradecerle a la señorita Lawrson, la tierra esta tan bien como puedes imaginarte después de los Geths…

Ya veo… dijo shepard con tono tranquilo, mostro una sonrisa de alegría, habían ganado y estaba vivo… adolorido pero vivo, Tali tomo la mano izquierda del N7 y la puso en su mejilla luego dijo: Tengo que dejarte, tengo una reunión con unos diplomados salarianos , además tengo que hablar con r-54 sobre las nueva preparación para la flota. La quariana se levanto y se puso su mascara, cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación la doctora la detubo.

Chakwas: Señorita vas Normandy, a pesa de que el comandante este despierto, necesita mucho tiempo para descansar asi que dada las condiciones las horas de visitas se mantendrá.

Tali: Lo se… no se preocupe por mi Dra., no sere un problema, te amo Shepard.

Shepard: yo te amo también Tali, nos vemos después.

Después de eso el tiempo paso lento y un poco confusas para el comandante, paso una buena parte en el quirófano donde le removieron gran parte de esquirlas y metales que tenia en la espalda, seguramente por la explocion.

Unas semanas después vinieron las visitas…

Tali estaba en una de las sillas firmando unos documentos cuando Shepard se despierta…

Tali: Shepard , despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shepard se movía lentamente, luego de colocarse semi-sentado dijo: como si se ubiera sentado encima mío un pelotón de Krogans, pero creo que viviré…

Tali se le acerco y lo beso durante un buen tiempo cuando fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera.

Enfer.: hum… disculpen… es hora de la medicina del Comandante Shepard.

Mientras la enfermera le entregaba una buena dosis de pastillas que podrían calmar a un pelotón segun el N7 , la enfermera le dijo: Comandante.. hum señor quiero agradecerle… durante el ataque usted ayudo con varios suplementos al hospital y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos y además mi hermano es un soldado y usted le salvo la vida en la tierra; se lo agradezco de corazón…, luego de el discurso del N7 de "No fue nada, el habría hecho lo mismo por mi, no fui el único que lucho.. bla,bla,bla" la enfermera se retiro

Tali: No puedo esperar a contarle a mis amigas que mi novio es todo un rock-star, salvaste a toda la galaxia, después de todo…

Shepard: todos lo hicimos Tali, además… ¿Qué tienes ahí ?, te he visto mirar muchas copias…

Tali se acerco de nuevo a la silla y con un tono sarcástico , que escondía su felizidaddijo: oh… ¿esto?, es solo un borrador del libro mas vendido en la ciudadela, y unos amigos me han pedido que los firme…

Tali le entrego uno de los libros a Shepard que le indico que quería verlo y no pudo evitar poner un acento de importancia y lo dijo a todo el volumen que podía decirlo: "Espectro" "Historia del humano John Shepard" escrito por Tali'zorah vas neema en conjunto con la tripulación de La Normandy ¿Qué hiciste para que aceptaran publicar esto?

Tali: no fue fácil, tomo mucho tiempo pero como los humanos dicen "la constancia es la virtud por la cual todas las otras virtudes dan fruto "

NN: espero no llegar en "su" momento tortolito…, un Turriano estaba entrando en la habitación y llevaba un ramo de flores

Garrus. Vine los mas pronto que pude… tu despertar tomo..algún tiempo en llegar por los canales oficiales…

Shepard: Garrus, es bueno verte…

Garrus. Lo mismo digo Shepard… dios..,

Shepard: al final… no tenían bar…

Ambos se rieron durante un buen rato, Tali no entendia lo que acababa de pasar..

Tali: Tengo que… los dejare solos "Tortolitos"

Shepard: oh vamos Tali…

El turiano se sentó a un lado de la cama, se miraron y volvieron a reírse…, Tali decidió ponerse al lado de Garrus

Garrus: ah… eso será una broma para toda la vida… el Primer ministro envía sus saludos y respetos y ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Shepard: bien… poco acostumbrado a la cama suave y a las almohadas de plumas…

Garrus: Si.. se a lo que te refieres…

Shepard: ¿Como esta tu familia Garrus?

Tali: Si, Garrus ¿como va todo con esa asari que conociste?

Shepard: Lo primero bien…todo bien, Palaven ya esta protegida, reconstruyendo y todo muy bien según los analistas…

Garrus se tomo la nuca y miro hacia la ventana de la habitación, se podía ver un pequeño jardín las cosas no salieron muy bien… conocí a esta chica ,pero su trabajo como abogada y el mío como consejero no… no fueron muy compatibles, pero somos adultos así que… como ya imaginaras terminamos en buenos términos… pero ya esta en el pasado… y lo mas chistoso que me ha pasado hoy es que C-sec quiere que vuelva a sus filas, unos contactos me han dado la información…

Shepard: y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Garrus: por ahora esperare a que los canales funcionen y me llegue la carta… y luego veré que hago… pero ahora lo importante es que va a pasar contigo ya debes estar esperando los desfiles, celebraciones, fiestas y premiaciones que te darán…

Tali: ¿celoso sr. Vakarian?..., tal vez después puedas salvar a la galaxia tu solo

Garrus : Claro que no… tengo mis propias medallas y fiestas de vuelta en casa… pero al igual que todos en la Normandy decidimos posponer todo hasta que "tu" te recuperaras…

Shepard miro a Tali y ella asintió demostrando que ella también acepto junto con todos el trato, el N7 miro a Garrus: "no me digas que todos buscan un aumento de sueldo"… con tono sarcástico, el turiano lo miro y rápidamente miro para ambos lados diciendo: espera … ¿nos pagaban?, Los tres empezaron a reír, esta vez mas fuerte hasta que el N7 dio claros indicios de que le empezaba a doler. Luego de continuar conversando Garrus se despidió y la habitación quedo solo con Tali quien se quedo hasta altas horas de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2, Despues de Mass efect (2)

Todos los personajes nombrados son propiedad de Bioware

Todo lo que puedo recordad…es cenizas, polvo, fuego y después… oscuridad…

NN: esta muy herido…, se esta desestabilizando…

NN: ¿Dra. Chakwas?

Dra. Chakwas: denme las lecturas… y déjenla pasa… oye… ¡maldita sea!,¡ ella viene conmigo!

NN: ¿Quién es usted?

NN: mi nombre es Miranda Lawson, y puede considerarme una experta en "anatomía del comandante"

:.. Chakw…

NN: mierda lo estamos perdiendo…

…

Shepard: bueno nunca pensé que "la luz" fuera tan molesta…, ¡Hola…! ¡Hay alguien…!

NN: Movimiento no errático, capacidad pulmonar buena, sensibilidad ocular adecuada… se ve bien comandante.

Una figura al comienzo difusa se presento frente al N7 que se cubría los ojos con su brazo derecho. ¿Mordin?, la figura tomo la forma de una salariano y extendió su mano de forma amigable…, la luz se volvió menos intensa, el N7 le dio un abrazo y un golpe en el hombro.

Shepard: todos están agradecidos contigo, el xenophase termino y lograste paz entre los salarios y los krogan… y creo que Wrex usara tu nombre en uno de sus hijos…

Mordin: exelente elección, buen nombre para una nueva generación de krogan, el futuro si duda luce prometedor

Shepard: ¿Pero si tu estas… eso significa que estoy…?

Mordin: si… cielo, elisyum, el final de todo, tranquilo, silencioso, reencuentros con amigos , familiares, amantes … en otras palabras agradable.

Shepard: asi parece…, asi que asi termino todo… ¿ganamos?

NN: eso es correcto, Comandante Shepard.

Shepard: ¡Thane!, el N7 se acerco al drell y le dio un apretón de manos, el drell le devolvió el saludo y una sonrisa.

Thane: se ve bien comandante, a pesar de las condiciones en las que terminaste.

Shepard: en mi defensa no quisieron tomar la opción de paz…, el trio no pudo evitar reir un poco.

Thane: Shepard me gustaría mostrarte a alguien, lo mas pronto posible… , de acuerdo, dijo el espectro que le costaba un poco mantenerse despierto.

Una tercera sombra apareció era una drell de una tonalidad azul, cuerpo delgado y estilizado, le regalo una sonrisa al N7 y le dijo: un placer conocerlo comandante Shepard, Thane me a dicho muchas cosas sobre usted, gracias por ayudar a Kolyat y por permitir a Thane irse en paz…

Shepard: la señora Krios asumo, el placer es mío… hacen una linda pareja , pero Thane por que la urgencia tenemos todo el tiempo, no es como si nos fuéramos a algún lado.

NN: En eso te equivoca Shepard…

Cuando el espectro se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia la vos , no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas…, pronunciando el nombre: Kaidan…

Kaidan: no luces mal Shepard un poco golpeado pero nada que una ducha no arregle, ambos amigos se abrazaron y sonrieron como si siempre hubiera estado juntos.

Shepard: que quieres decir con que no tengo tiempo, dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos cada vez le costaba mantenerlos abiertos…

Kaidan: caminemos shepard, luego que todos se despidieran, caminaron si rumbo fijo

Shepard: disculpa Kaidan no pude salvarte en , el espectro bajo su mirada

Kaidan. No te martirices por eso Shepard fue mi decisión, y no me arrepiento.

Ambos empezaron a caminar cada ves mas lejos de la luz principal y poco a poco Shepard empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

Estoy seguro que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda Kaidan, dijo Shepard que se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, si… Kaidan sonrió… tomo tiempo y esfuerzo pero logre poner un granito de arena en la batalla contra los geth, ya sabes "el universo" permitió que lograras algunas cosas, dijo Kaidan tocándose la cabeza…

Gracias, sabíamos que nos estabas vigilando de algún lado dijo Shepard con una sonrisa de satisfacción, asi que ¿Fundación Kaidan Alenko? , dijo con tono de preocupación…

Shepard lo miro por unos minutos y dijo. Tomo un poco de tiempo y trabajo … y algunos favores pero si… Fundación Kaidan será para recibir niños huérfanos de todas la razas y ayudar a victimas de la guerra… pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer… te lo agradezco dijo Kaidan que se empezaba a ver un poco borroso, pero creo que es un adiós Shepard ,… no es tiempo de tenerte aquí…

Shepard: espera Kaida….

…

Al abrir los ojos Shepard vio que estaba en una cama de lo que parecía un hospital, la habitación contaba con un montón de aparatos medico y unas flores en una mesa de descanso, se podía ver al fondo dos sillas, cuando trato de levantarse sintió como si su cuerpo se fuera a romper, asi que lo hizo lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que una persona estaba dormida con su cabeza apoyada en la cama a sus pies…

Shepard: ¿Liara?

La persona se levanto lentamente dejando ver un libro a un costado…

Liara: ¡Shepard!, rápidamente la asari se acerco el, y lo abrazo, diciendo: gracias a las diosas, volviste…

Shepard:..Te dije que siempre volvería… dijo el espectro con aire de importancia

La asari se limpio las lagrimas mientras se alejaba del N7 asintiendo con la cabeza

Liara: es verdad , pero Shepard tu …, no podía contener las lagrimas

Shepard: ¿estas bien?, ven aquí , y le indico sus labios

Liara: si… ella le regalo una sonrisa y En ese momento se acerco al espectro y lo beso apasionadamente

Shepard: bueno eso esta mejor…, ¿donde estoy?

Liara: Estas en la Ciudadela, después del ultimo ataque la Joker detecto una señal tuya asi que fuimos lo mas pronto posible…pero sin el Mass Realy… tardamos mucho…

Shepard: ¿tardamos?, ¿Cuánto tiempo e estado inconsciente?

Liara: Dos años mas o menos… pero ya estas mejor , la alegría hizo brotar lagrimas de sus ojos…

Shepard: Liara, tranquila…

NN: dos años has estado fuera comandante, deje que la pobre llore por una ves de alegría…

Shepard: Dra. Chakwas…

Chakwas: Bienvenido de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos, comandante Shepard

Shepard:.. dos años… el N7 se tapo unos minutos la boca analizando toda la información que estaba recibiendo

Liara: un año en que la Normandy fuera reparada y llegara a la tierra, un año mas en estabilizarte…estuviste en peligro por varios meses…

Shepard:Me alegra que estuviera aquí Dra., ¿Cómo esta la tierra?

Chakwas: Tambien debería agradecerle a la señorita Lawrson, la tierra esta tan bien como puedes imaginarte después de los Geths…

Ya veo… dijo shepard con tono tranquilo, mostro una sonrisa de alegría, habían ganado y estaba vivo… adolorido pero vivo, Liara tomo la mano izquierda del N7 y la puso en su mejilla luego dijo: Tengo que dejarte, tengo una reunión con unos diplomados… , además tengo que hablar con unos contactos sobre unas preparaciones.. ya sabes de mi trabajo . La Asari se levanto y se llevo el libro, cuando se disponía a abandonar la habitación la doctora la detuvo.

Chakwas: Señorita Tsoni, a pesar de que el comandante este despierto, necesita mucho tiempo para descansar asi que dada las condiciones… las horas de visitas se mantendrá.

Liara: Lo se… no se preocupe por mi Dra., no seré un problema, te amo Shepard.

Shepard: yo te amo también Liara, nos vemos después.

Después de eso el tiempo paso lento y un poco confusas para el comandante, paso una buena parte en el quirófano donde le removieron gran parte de esquirlas y metales que tenia en la espalda, seguramente por la explocion.

Unas semanas después vinieron las visitas…

Liara estaba en una de las sillas firmando unos libros cuando Shepard se despierta…

Liara: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shepard se movía lentamente, luego de colocarse semi-sentado dijo: como si se ubiera sentado ensima mio un pelotón de Krogans, pero creo que viviré…

Liara se le acerco y lo beso durante un buen tiempo cuando fueron interupidos por una envermera.

Enfer.: hum… disculpen… es hora de la medicina del Comandante Shepard.

Mientras la enfermera le entregaba una buena dosis de pastillas que podrían calmar a un pelotón segun el N7 , la enfermera le dijo: Comandante.. hum señor quiero agradecerle… durante el ataque usted ayudo con varios suplementos al hospital y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos y además mi hermano es un soldado y usted le salvo la vida en la tierra; se lo agradezco de corazón…, luego de el discurso del N7 de "No fue nada, el habría hecho lo mismo por mi, no fui el único que lucho.. bla,bla,bla" la enfermera se retiro

Liara: sería prudente que te acostumbraras a esto, salvaste a toda la galaxia, después de todo…

Shepard: todos lo hicimos Liara, además… ¿Qué tienes ahí ?, te he visto firmando muchas copias de libros…

Liara se acerco de nuevo a la silla y con una sonrisa dijo: oh… ¿esto?, es solo el 2° libro mas vendido en la ciudadela, y unos amigos me han pedido que los firme…

Liara le entrego uno de los libros a Shepard que le indico que quería verlo y no pudo evitar poner un acento de importancia y lo dijo a todo el volumen que podía decirlo: "Phroteans" escrito por Dra. Liara T´soni en conjunto con Vendetta y Javik el ultimo protheans, ¿Qué hiciste para que Javik aceptara participar en esto?

Liara: no fue fácil, tomo mucho tiempo pero como los humanos dicen "la constancia es una virtud "

No me digas, dijo Shepard con tono burlón, luego puso el libro sobre la mesita a su lado

Shepard. Así que el 2° y cual es el primer libro…

NN: espero no llegar en "su" momento tortolitos…, un Turriano estaba entrando en la habitación y llevaba un ramo de flores

Garrus. Vine los mas pronto que pude… tu despertar tomo..algún tiempo en llegar por los canales oficiales…

Shepard: Garrus, es bueno verte…

Garrus. Lo mismo digo Shepard… dios..,

Shepard: al final… no tenían bar…

Ambos se rieron durante un buen rato, Liara se veía un poco molesta por no entender lo que acababa de pasar..

Liara. Tengo que contestar estas llamadas… los dejare solos "Tortolitos"

Shepard: oh vamos liara…

El turiano se sentó a un lado de la cama, se miraron y volvieron a reírse…

Garrus: ah… eso será una broma para toda la vida… el Primer ministro envía sus saludos y respetos y ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Shepard: bien… poco acostumbrado a la cama suave y a las almohadas de plumas…

Garrus: Si.. se a lo que te refieres…

Shepard:¿Como esta tu familia Garrus? y ¿como va todo con Tali?

Shepard: Lo primero bien…todo bien, Palaven ya esta protegida… reconstruyendo y todo muy bien según los analistas…

Garrus se tomo la nuca y miro hacia la ventana de la habitación, se podía ver un pequeño jardín las cosas no salieron muy bien con Tali, su trabajo como almirante y el mío como consejero no… no fueron muy compatibles, pero somos adultos así que… como ya imaginaras terminamos en buenos términos… pero ya esta en el pasado… y lo mas chistoso que me ha pasado hoy es que C-sec quiere que vuelva a sus filas, unos contactos me han dado la información…

Shepard: y ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Garrus: por ahora esperare a que los canales funcionen y me llegue la carta… y luego veré que hago… pero ahora lo importante es que va a pasar contigo ya debes estar esperando los desfiles, celebraciones, fiestas y premiaciones que te darán…

Shepard: ¿celoso sr. Vakarian?

Garrus : Claro que no… tengo mis propias medallas y fiestas de vuelta en casa… pero al igual que todos en la Normandy decidimos posponer todo hasta que "tu" te recuperaras…

No me digas que todos buscan un aumento de sueldo… dijo el N7 con tono sarcástico, el turiano lo miro y rápidamente miro para ambos lados diciendo: espera … ¿nos pagaban?, ambos amigos volvieron a reir esta vez mas fuerte hasta que el N7 dio claros indicios de que le empezaba a doler. Luego de continuar conversando, Garrus se despidió y la habitación quedo en cilencio hasta que entro Liara.


End file.
